


Falling Together

by Petalbounce



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Love in the time of COVID, M/M, One Shot, Quarantine, Quarentine romance, Short One Shot, basically they just fall in love, it’s a plague fic babey, lockdown - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalbounce/pseuds/Petalbounce
Summary: Alex has been dancing around his coworker John since they both got hired at their local grocery store, but what happens when John asks Alex for a quick bite to eat after their shift?This is basically me practicing narrative writing with a cute get-together fic, enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Falling Together

Alex grimaced as he jogged across the crosswalk, the red sign flashing in the late night glow of the city. Somewhere in the distance, a police siren wailed in and out of traffic. For a friday night, the roads were surprisingly busy. Ever since the governor had declared a state-wide state of emergency, the night life had been waning. He supposed this is what was bound to happen, but he couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of another spike. He had been self quarantined, not really leaving the house except for groceries and work, but so many had completely ignored the pandemic and kept social. He knew it had cost them. 

Tonight was the first night in a while that he had been scheduled for a late shift at the grocery store he worked at and he was just hoping that the night would be over soon so he could curl up in bed and go right back to sleep. Shuffling into the back door of his location, Alex punched in and hung up his coat. He quickly swapped out his dripping face mast for the company’s mandated masks and threw his dripping raincoat onto the hook by the door. Running his hands through his too-long hair, Alex scrubbed his hands before passing by the new temperature checking log. Of course employees could always choose to lie, but Alex took his temperature and marked it as normal. Rolling his shoulders, Alex began his shift.

The night was pretty slow, all things considered. Shops had only been able to go back to their 24 hour schedule in the last week and with the reopening of bars, this promised to be a slow night. There were a few other coworkers aimlessly wandering around the store, trying to look purposeful enough that the supervisor couldn’t get onto them, but the only one that he cared to notice was John. 

John had been hired around the same time as Alex, both having been fired from their previous jobs once the epidemic hit the states. He’d never seen John without his mask but the lines around his eyes betrayed what Alex knew was a beaming smile. They’d trained together and Alex had slowly become overly fond of the other man’s quick wit and easy nature. 

Today, John was sweeping the already clean floor and making conversation with some of the other stockers. Alex wasn’t trying to stare, but he couldn’t help but shoot a quick glance his way whenever John’s laugh rang through the mostly empty market. A small pang of jealousy ran through him but Alex squashed it down, certain that it would do him no good. John was a good friend and a kind coworker, but Alex was almost certain he was straight. He had kept a careful ear out for any inkling of John’s love life but had heard nothing that would indicate whether he would even be interested in Alex. Alex had tried time and time again to casually mention previous boyfriends and romantic escapades (passing them off as jokes and casual conversation) but John never took the bait. He seemed good natured about it, but short of simply asking whether or not John liked men, Alex was at a loss. Resigned to his fate, he kept scrolling on the phone he had hidden behind the cash drawer, missing the short glance that John threw his way. 

“Hey, Alex!”

Alex looked up quickly, eyebrows rising as he saw John approaching his register. Quickly shutting off his phone, Alex offered a grin from behind his mask. “Hey John, what’s up?”

John leaned across the counter, bending his head to the side so he could look at Alex around the clear barrier stationed around the registers, “What time are you getting off your shift? There’s this food truck near here I’ve been wanting to give a go, if you’d want to grab some with me.”

Alex’s brain stalled, running a mile a minute. Trying not to stutter, Alex shot out a quick confirmation that they would get out at the same time and he would love to get food with him. John winked as he smiled, promising to see Alex in the breakroom after work. As he turned away, Alex let out a shuddering breath and tried to keep his cool. Well, guess today was going to be more exciting than expected.

..

Alex made his way to the breakroom, bracing himself to see John. He rounded the corner and there he was, slipping into his jacket and throwing on a baseball cap. Alex waved as he approached the clock, trying to keep himself calm as he clocked out and grabbed his own rain gear. John had a large black umbrella with him that he offered to share, much to Alex’s distress. Stepping into the dark with John, Alex let himself be guided onto the sidewalk and through the semi-busy streets.

As they walked, John and Alex made small talk about work, sharing gossip about coworkers and talking about the upcoming election. Alex laughed easily as John spun the conversation in comedic loops, gesturing widely with the arm that wasn’t holding onto their umbrella. Approaching the food truck, Alex was pleased to see the line was relatively short. Since they had come together, John and Alex shared a spot in line and continued chatting and laughing. After grabbing their food in to-go bags, they started walking back. Their apartments were both pretty close to each other, so it was an easy excuse to spend some more time together. 

As they got closer to his building, Alex mourned the end of their conversation. He was excited to get inside and try his food, but he didn’t want the night to end just yet. Glancing up at John, he decided to risk it. “Do you wanna come to my place and eat? I don’t have a roommate and I’m Covid free as far as I know.”

John grinned back in response, “Sounds like a plan!” 

They dashed into the doorway of his building and shuttered the umbrella, smiling at eachother. Takeaway in hand, they made their way up the stairs and to Alex’s door. After the door was unlocked, John pushed it open for Alex and followed him into the apartment. It was small but cozy, well decorated but simple. “Nice place you got here.” 

Alex beamed at the compliment and shuffled over to the lights. 

From behind him, Alex heard John ask, “Mind if I change out of my work shirt? I always feel so gross after a shift.” 

Alex shrugged, “No problem, go for it.” Alex wasn’t ready when he heard the wet drop of clothing hitting the floor behind him. Spinning around, Alex saw John, now shirtless and digging through his messenger bag. Alex’s throat was suddenly dry as he took in John’s lean frame. John looked up at just the right time and caught him staring. He chuckled, “like what you see?”

All Alex could do was gulp as John stood up, bag left on the floor. John made his way towards Alex and it was all Alex could do not to gasp as he felt his back hit the wall behind him. He didn’t know when, but the mood had shifted from to friends hanging out to… whatever you could call this. John put his hand on one side of Alex, trapping him against the wall but still allowing enough room for him to bolt if he felt the need too. Alex’s breathing got heavier as he took in the man standing in front of him. Reaching up, John pulled his mask so it came off, leaving his face bare. Alex’s eyes dropped to John’s lips, his own parted behind his mask. John’s lips were tilted upwards in a self-satisfied smirk that made Alex’s heart pound in his ears. 

John’s free hand made its way to where Alex’s mask met his ear, gently looping his fingers around the elastic. It was all Alex could do not to collapse as John slowly, ever so gently released the mask, dragging his fingers down Alex’s face as he let the mask fall from his grip. Alex didn’t even see where the mask fell but he honestly didn’t care. John lightly grasped Alex’s chin and lifted this face to their lips were close, close enough that Alex could feel John’s breath against his face. 

“May I?”

John’s question was barely out of his mouth before Alex surged upwards, pressing their faces together in a kiss that sent sparks flying. Alex eagerly wrapped his arms around John’s neck as John pressed him firmly against the wall, causing a muffled groan to leave Alex’s throat. So caught up in the kiss, Alex completely forgot about the food growing cold on his dining table. He forgot about the pandemic, he forgot about his worries. All he could think about was John pressed up against him. And for the first time in a while, Alex felt like everything was going to be okay. 

* * *


End file.
